The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the removal of prosthetic cement from the bone of a patient undergoing total joint replacement, particularly total hip joint replacement.
Some prostheses, used in total hip replacements especially those used in early procedures, included long stems which were embedded in prosthetic cement within a suitable cavity within the bone. Loosening of such prostheses requires that they be removed and replaced. Many such prostheses last approximately five to ten years before loosening. The major problem in the removal and replacement of the original prosthesis is found in the removal of the prosthetic cement which is normally polymethylmethacrylate.
The removal of the cement is usually effected with hammer and chisel. The surgeon is working within a live bone, down a narrow curved cylindrical cavity with poor lighting and visibility. Also used, on some occasions, are tungsten burr drills, assorted reeming drills, more recently experimental laser cutting devices, and alternative surgical techniques which involve making a "window" in the bone in a position corresponding to where it is thought the prosthetic cement finishes and then removing the cement from below.
These techniques are poor in that they are of long duration and generally place the live bone in risk of damage. Damage, such as facture, can be a serious problem because many of the patients are elderly.